


Build Bridges Not Walls

by Anamenia



Category: Haikyuu!!, ノラガミ | Noragami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noragami Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Humor, M/M, Noragami - Freeform, Romance, a new born shinki hinata, some drama cuz whats a fic without some drama, yamaguchi is a spear hohoho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamenia/pseuds/Anamenia
Summary: Kageyama finds the tiny pure soul that vibrates with warmness on a cold night he was about to die and he is grateful to Heaven's for the opportunity to live, he really is. Kageyama just wonders if it would be better to die that night than having to live and work with the God of Schadenfreude to do the dirty businesses of Fortune God Sugawara as a return for his life. He really didn't know his life would cost that much, at least that's probably what his Shinki Hinata would say. Tiny pure soul my ass.





	1. First

“You do realize this isn't how I imagined our much-waited honeymoon, right?”

The man who was carrying two bags on both of his hands stopped on his track. His red face morphed into anger, his tired appearance long gone as the seconds raced to another minute on his watch. 

“Well,” he dropped the bags on the dirty road at that moment under the astonished gaze of his wife. “You do realize this isn't how I imagined out much-waited marriage, right?”

The women sucked in her breath loudly, her chest puffed out forwards that almost made her buttons pop out with the impact they were forced to withstand. Her curly hair was covering most of her bosom yet the mini skirt she wore displayed her thick legs shamelessly, her cheap high heels making her toes slip and almost touch the ground with every step she took, on top of it the lace choker she was wearing made it look like she was a well-fed bulldog rather than a human being. But then again, Tsukkishima tend to think that way about every human being he crosses paths.

“I can see the Ayakashi. It’s sitting right on the husband's shoulder.”

Tsukkishima went between his two choices, ignore his Shinki and continue watching the show or listen to his Shinki and finish off the Ayakashi quickly. He knew, either way, he was going to have to kill the Ayakashi since his highly sensitive Shinki didn’t allow him to enjoy the arguments as much as he would like to. It wasn’t like his Shinki was ordering around him, his master. It was more like he was pestering and staring until Tsukkishima feels a sense of shame overshadowing his joy, which was even worse than the other option in his view.

Tsukkishima moved from his spot behind the tree to look at Yamaguchi better. His green brownish hair was messy as usual even though Yamaguchi tied them in a tiny ponytail that did not fit the purpose of tying one's hair every single day. 

Tsukkishima remembered the time when Yamaguchi had a small break down around the time he had become Tsukkishima’s only and lead Shinki. He was frustrated with the weird length of his hair, not long enough to tie nor short enough to leave it be, he cut all of it with one angry decision.  
Tsukkishima hated it.

Hated how Yamaguchi decided to do that instead of talking it with Tsukkishima first even though it was his own hair, hated how he no longer would be able to put his fingers between the messy locks of his while Yamaguchi is sleeping, hated how he would no longer see the frustrated pout on Yamaguchi’s lips whenever his hair did not cooperate with him. Then Yamaguchi grew his hair back under 15 minutes and Tsukkishima was happy again, not even bothering to hide his smile from Yamaguchi as he was pulling his hair in agony. Yamaguchi was overly offended with his master's behavior that he refused to sleep under the same tent with Tsukkishima and took the night watch instead.

This look he was giving to Tsukkishima right now was much more specific though. It was the expectation. Yamaguchi somehow believed Tsukkishima was someone better than he shows and people believes. Tsukkishima had no idea how Yamaguchi had come up with that conclusion since he had not done one nice to others on his or anyone else's watch. Yamaguchi was expecting him to battle with his own nature and do the right thing. 

Another point to add on Tsukkishima’s list of the things he hates; He hated when Yamaguchi looked at him with belief and determination on his eyes. Tsukkishima hated it. Hated how this one little-lost boy he had found on a dumpster was quite literally forcing him to be better only because he believed Tsukkishima was better than whatever he thinks he is.  
Tsukkishima pushed his glasses further on his nose and sighed, getting up from his seat and ignoring the triumph smile he just knew Yamaguchi was sporting.  
“You have gone and ruined yet another moment again. Well done Yamaguchi.”

Tsukkishima wiped away the nonexisting dust from his trousers and cracked his neck once. 

“I will just end this quickly so we can go and eat.” He warned, just to make sure he was only doing this because he was hungry. Nothing else.  
When Tsukkishima had nothing else to do to avoid Yamaguchi’s gaze he sighed and looked at him. That God damn smile. Why did his Shinki smile so much? While it had such an effect on Tsukkishima?

“Sorry, Tsukki.” The boy in khaki shorts and yellow shirt yipped, stinging Tsukkishima’s eyes that were reserved only for black gray and white. Tsukkishima called his name and felt the familiar weight of his vessel.

Believe it or not, Tsukkishima could feel the happy vibes that were emerging from the spare he was holding. Tsukkishima would deny any day he was smiling if someone asked yet he could feel the unintentional tug of his lips going upwards. 

Tsukkishima threw the carved spare aiming at the Ayakashi. The spare hit the women’s strap on her blouse along with her hair as it went to the Ayakashi in full speed. The women’s shriek though, that did put a smile on Tsukkishima’s face. He knew his vessel would preach him any day about his mischievous acts yet Tsukkishima was pretty sure Yamaguchi was giggling to the behind of his hand too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this fic in June because I was so happy to see Noragami was finally coming back with an update, I hope the authors are feeling better now. Anyways, I planned the fic in my head and it will be probably 50k long or so. Thanks for reading and do tell me your thoughts about it!!


	2. Second

“Stupid Kunumi, stupider Kindaichi. As if I need them.”

The raven-haired boy kicked a rock away trying to settle the frustration building inside of him. The lean rock hit the nearest tree with the force it got from the point of his shoe and returned back with the same speed just to hit the boy on the knee. He grumbled a few curses under his breath in disbelief, kneeled on the ground to find the rock again and threw it with a force more than necessary with his sturdy hand. 

Not working for days was slowly making Kageyama crazy. He wasn’t exactly the type to rest from nature. He preferred fighting and if he can’t find a fight to fight he choose to practice so his Shinki’s could be better than the useless little shits they are. God, how much he wished to be both a Shinki and himself- a war God. If he had a chance to choose between having to work with Shinki’s and working alone he would choose the latter one yet even a war God like him couldn’t take down big Ayakashi’s without the help of a Shinki. Blessed weapons my ass, Kageyama murmured to himself.

“Su-tu-pid.”

Kageyama stopped on his track. He knew that poorly disguised overly cute voice. It belonged to an Ayakashi. An Ayakashi Kageyama was almost sure that has been following him for quite some time now. He never talked about it with his Shinki’s before but one of the reasons why he wanted them to be stronger and quicker was this mere fact, a stalker Ayakashi. Probably. He knew he sounded schizophrenic if not crazy. After all what kind of Ayakashi would follow a war God if they did not want to get killed in a bad position? Apparently this one.

“Su-tu-pid Ku-nu-mi.”

At least it caught up quickly on Kageyama’s thoughts that were for sure. Kageyama didn’t move a muscle except for his dark navy blue eyes. He searched the ground, the trees, and air as much as he can see under his fringe. The only logical explanation was that the Ayakashi was on his back but Kageyama wasn’t sure about that. Kageyama tried to catch the Ayakashi before but somehow it disappeared the second Kageyama tried to attack, not showing up until Kageyama was lonely again which meant the nights he would sleep separately from his Shinki’s. Sleepless nights wasn’t something he was unfamiliar with yet failure was something he couldn’t digest easily. His stubbornness kept him from sharing this information with his Shinki’s too but now there wasn’t anyone to share with either so he made up his mind and let go of the breath he was holding.

Kageyama turned his back to the tree he was standing in front of to make sure his back was covered as he faced the so-called Ayakashi. Kageyama wasn’t exactly expecting to see something yet there it was. A chameleon looking right at him with one of his it’s huge separated eyes while the other one was focused on something else than him. It’s weird purple-green color contrasting the brown of the tree it was sticking to. Kageyama unintentionally looked up to see where exactly it ended and not seeing an end to its torso because of the tree’s branches and leaves made him gulp anxiously. Oh, he was screwed for sure.

“Stupid. God.”

Kageyama didn’t have to think before he called out his Shinki’s. He was with them for years and apparently even after a week of swearing at their sudden (and rude if he may add) departure was not enough to get rid of that habit. Maybe he should have thought before shouting random names since now both of his creepy eyes were focused on him.  
When a bow did not appear on Kageyama’s hands he quickly diverted his attention back on his last solution: fleeing. Yes, he could take down a few small Ayakashi’s without Shinki’s but this one? It was the size of a fricking pine tree. How did Kageyama miss it for so many months?

If Kageyama was not about to flee with his tail between his legs like a wet dog under the rain he could have even laughed with joy. Finally, some action was happening after all those months without a single quality fight and his hands were quite literally itching to fight yet with no familiar God shrines close by he couldn’t risk a blight.

Kageyama stepped on the tree in front of him to push himself forward to one if it’s high branches using his weight and momentum to spin around as he did so. Yep, the Ayakashi was very much alive and on his tail like the stalker, it is. Kageyama murmured a sorry under his breath before breaking one of its thick branches in a swift move to swing it forward like a sword. If he was good at one thing, that was aiming. Even without his bow and arrow, he managed to hit the chameleon square on the right eye. 

The little scream Ayakashi had howled showed it did hurt but instead of stopping him the action seemed to make the Ayakashi more furious than before. It attacked Kageyama’s leg, opening its mouth more than a chameleon ever could and should. Kageyama jumped on air, hang on another branch and try to scrutinize the area in a split second before he continued jumping on higher branches.

Where was he anyway? It didn’t seem like the forest was continuing from where he was standing. Kageyama bent his legs and jumped further to the air, trying to see beyond the end of the forest. Was it? Was that a graveyard? Kageyama wasn’t exactly someone optimistic yet even his pessimistic tendency couldn’t keep himself from smirking.  
Kageyama kept leaping forward with more force now as he had a point of direction. There sure must be some spirits there. There just should be. Kageyama leaped one more time before he pushed past the wind and defied gravity just a split second to land on big a rock that could give him the right angle to search the place. He looked and looked and even jumped on the rock to have a better angle from the top. 

“Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!?” He yelled knowing very well his time was up. He felt the extreme pain on his left shoulder. Kageyama felt like his insides were about to pop out outside yet no such thing happened. His brain started to function once he get over the shock that covered his whole being. Kageyama didn’t hesitate to hold the Ayakashi’s face and push it as much as he can, sacrificing his fingers to save his torso from getting blight or eaten up wholly by the Ayakashi. His body hit the ground, probably he was sporting both a blight from the Ayakashi and a few deep scratches from the rock. Kageyama didn’t have a lot of options to choose from, he was stuck in a situation where he could only put his arms before his head to protect himself. 

Kageyama tried to keep his eyes open as the Ayakashi came down in front of him and hit him with his tail once. It made quite some impact, how did he not feel or smell an Ayakashi this strong before? It was too late to have these thoughts. 

Kageyama looked on his left with hope, they were on a graveyard for God's sake. Ayakashi hit him once again with its tail. Somewhere there must be a spirit. Somewhere. Kageyama only had to look around more carefully. It was a harder task than said.

The second blow was stronger than the first one or that’s how it felt because slowly Kageyama was starting to have purple scars all around his arms and upper body.  
The spirits could be anywhere. They were there, Kageyama just knew it. They must be there. Kageyama tried to raise his neck from the ground to look around better when the third blow came and made him drift away on the muddy ground like a dirty napkin. Kageyama turned on his side to cough some blood that was welling up on his throat, making it impossible for him to breath. He spit some dark blood to the ground yet the feeling on his throat did not go away if it did not sting any further. His eyes rolled to the back of his head with the pain he was feeling. That’s when he caught something. Something shiny and yellow and the next thing Kageyama knew he was running at the little spirit with so much force he didn’t know he still had as if his life was depending on it. For this case the saying wasn’t even an exaggeration.

Kageyama didn't care about the fact the boy he was about to make his Shinki was in his teenage years. He didn't care how bright he shined in the middle of a graveyard where dark clouds were surrounding it. He didn't care how this spirit was too lively to be dead. 

“You, with nowhere to go and nowhere to return,” Kageyama started to chant he knows by heart, drawing the spell along with the lines, not having any more time to be more ceremonious about it. He was probably going to free the boy the second he was done with the Ayakashi anyway. Kageyama-gami, the God of War and Ambition didn't have time or will to train a newborn kid.

“I grant you a place to belong.”

Kageyama’s knees touched the ground, not being able to carry him further. It almost made it look like he was kneeling in front of the spirit that was now looking at him with wild orange eyes. Kageyama didn’t back down from the stare, straightened up his posture as much as he was capable and continued.

“My name is Kageyama. You shall remain here bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name, I make you my servant.”  
Kageyama’s hand moved and moved as he was talking. When he noticed the name he was almost surprised himself although he was the one to grant that name to the boy. But it made sense.

“With this name and its alternate, I use my life to make thee a Regalia.”

“Thou art Hinata, as Regalia Shoyou. Come, SHOUKI!”

Kageyama held out his hand hoping for his Shinki to be something useful like his former Shinkis he had selected carefully before. A bow and arrow were what Kunumi and Kindaichi had become and even though it hurt Kageyama’s pride to admit it, they were a good pair. Only if they worked harder. It was also the reason why Kageyama pushed them and scolded them so often, the wasted potential of them was driving the Ambition God in himself crazy.

He was praying at least for a dagger when the weight on his hand distracted him. When did he-

Kageyama’s vision was blocked by memories. Memories that does not belong to him.

Kageyama returned to the earth when the shiny yellow shield he was holding nudged him slightly, not talking yet but showing he was in need of help.

“Sorry,” Kageyama muttered under his breath, not knowing for what he was sorry for.

Get it together.

Kageyama’s gaze went back to their normal state. Cold. Focused and ready to kill. He pushed the Ayakashi’s weight on him with the shield. It was fairly easy. Kageyama knew how he didn't understand when his Shinki was on his hands now. He was so damn light. God damn it.

Kageyama looked at the shield he was holding. It was a beautiful bronze, had small birds carved on its surface in a circle with one pair of black wings on the center. Its sides were shining even without the light of the sun and with one touch of his thumb, Kageyama knew. It was sharp too.

Kageyama looked at the Ayakashi. It was on its feet again, preparing to attack once more. He knew what he was about to do was risky yet what was life without some risk? 

“This better work.” He muttered to no one in particular. Kageyama hold the shield closer to his rib, aimed at the Ayakashi’s purple green neck and flicked his wrist to throw it as he jumped at the same time.

The shield flew with impossible speed, almost impossible to track down with Kageyama’s eyes and he was a God that specializes in aiming. The shields edge hit the Ayakashi’s neck, went inside and disappeared from sight completely for a second before it came back to Kageyama’s waiting hand on air. Kageyama didn’t have time to get amazed by their timing and positioning the shield just so he can crush the Ayakashi’s head completely as he landed hard on it even though he was pretty sure the blow to its neck destroyed him long before.

Ayakashi’s every piece disappeared with the wind. Only then Kageyama let himself to get loose, drop the shield and bury his face on his bloody hands. He couldn’t close his eyes even though he knew the images of past memories he had just seen was never going to leave him, let his eyes be closed or opened. They were tattooed on his eyelids for life. Such massive pain, he couldn’t even compare it to the blights he was supporting now, how a mere human child could live all those and stay so… So bright? 

Kageyama always loathed people, refusing to do stuff for them even when they came to his forgotten shrine and begged for him to do it. He hated them for being so greedy, so careless and so stupid, doing the disgusting things they do to kids like Hinata, kids like his sister for fun only. 

Kageyama took his hands away from his face and only then noticed the immense pain he was feeling on his shoulder and arm and legs, everywhere.  
“Revert, Hinata,” Kageyama muttered the words before passing out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever watched Soul Eater? Yeah, these first chapters will be about the main pairings to introduce them like that. The next chapter is about Daisuga and after that it begins, tell me your thoughts about this so far!!! ^^


	3. Third

Daichi had never blighted his master. He had never even thought about hurting Suga. He couldn’t live with himself if he hurts his Suga. Daichi would die for his God.

His palms were sweaty yet again. Daichi swept away his palms on his shalwar as he held the bowl of grapes on his other. Maybe this was a bad idea. The good old argument he had to live through every single day. When was he ever going to get tired of it? Probably when he comes up with a solution. 

Maybe he should just continue what he had been doing for the past decade. He was happy to be able to stand next to Suga as his main Regila. Was that not enough? Was standing next to a literal God seemed worthless? He was wanting too much. He was being selfish and was going to blight Suga if he continued like that. 

But what about Bokuto and Akaashi? They were the hottest couple in heaven for the past century. Also probably the reason why Daichi decided to act on his feelings more than before with his irrational hopes. It was Bokuto who acted on his feelings, not Akaashi, his Regila. He will be damned for even thinking that but Gods damn Bokuto and his romantic confession. How was he even going to top that, who even could?

“Yes, Daichi?”

Daichi almost dropped the bowl of grapes he was holding when his foot tripped on air. He covered the grapes just in case he falls and ruins the freshly collected grapes along with his pride.

“I didn’t even knock on your door.” Daichi breathed out, stomping his feet to the ground to not do anything stupid, he was already at his quota for the day.

Suga leaned to the frame of the door, his bare arms were, even more, distracting with the white transparent cloth that was barely covering any of his body parts. Daichi’s eyes trailed on the wet grey hair that was sticking to his white long neck. Sugawara was a God, Daichi knew that but ever since he had seen the humans describing angels on their books he couldn’t help but compare Suga to them. As his eyes travelled down further his blood rushed to his face. He was pretty sure his gulp was audible as much as visible…  
“You were murmuring to yourself,” Sugawara answered simply, his eyes glinting with mischief as usually. Daichi felt like a small child whenever Suga looked at him directly in the eye. Maybe it was a God affect but Daichi had seen a lot of them when he was staying at the camp and none of them looked at him like that if not with disgust. 

This look was something special to Sugawara only. He felt so open and vulnerable under those bright eyes that Daichi couldn’t figure out the colour of even after all those years. It was grey, yellow, black, brown, hazel, green, blue at the same time. Daichi could be looking at an endless forest and not see the vivid feeling of being alive as much as he would feel looking at Suga’s eyes.

“Daichi. You are spacing out again.” 

There was the debut of it. The mocking smirk covering the angelic features.

“You know, if your followers had seen your face can morph into that smirk instead of your angelic smile you wouldn’t have that many shrines.”

What. The. Fuck. Daichi!?

“Oh well, then let’s hope my followers don’t follow me to my bath and pace in front of my door while hiding something from me,” Suga answered nonchalantly, pushing back his long grey hair, his smirk still visible but somehow lacking the snark he was supporting before.

“I’m not hiding I just-“ Daichi looked at the grapes he was holding and to the literal God standing in front of him.

“I brought these grapes to you, Ennoshita collected them a few hours ago but you didn’t leave your bath, so I wasn’t sure if I should interrupt or not. Did I blight you with my irrational rudeness? Is that how you know I was here?”

“Daichi.” Sugawara drawled, holding the bowl with both of his hands, the tips of his fingers brushing Daichi’s as he did so. “If you don’t stop talking nonsense I will blight you and it won’t be pretty.”

Like anything Sugawara does can be something other than pretty. Daichi raised his head to maintain eye contact once again. When did he come that close to him? What was he supposed to do now? What would Bokuto do? Oh, great. If he was thinking about that he was long gone. 

Daichi grabbed one of the green grapes and put, or more like forced it to Sugawara’s usually colourless plump lips. Daichi had spent a lot of nights thinking what colour would it look if Daichi had kissed him long enough. Could he turn them into something close to red or just a bright pink? His thoughts were drifting yet again.

Suga’s colourless lips formed a small smile before opening his mouth to take in the grape from Daichi’s fingers. Daichi pushed the grape until it was fully in, his thumb brushing the upper lip of Suga accidentally. It was moister than Daichi dreamed countless times before. After centuries of being his Regila Daichi had actually touched Sugawara’s lips. It was a milestone in his poor little life.

“Sorry to disrupt your…” Suga kept his calm state meanwhile Daichi felt an incredible energy pulling him backwards, away from Sugawara, a God, his saviour, the one who owns his entire existence. He couldn’t dare to look at Sugawara once again so he settled with straightening his posture and found himself thanking Narita for interrupting them before Daichi can do something stupid and ruin everything.

“Moment.” Narita finished his sentence and after giving a look to Daichi that is a moment too long he continued. “ We have someone on one of your shrines. A Shinki to be exact, he is yelling for help. I figured you would want to know.”

Sugawara nod once, looking at Daichi as he stripped bare from his transparent cloth. Being nude was not something new for God’s. Seeing Sugawara naked was not unfamiliar to Daichi yet it knocked him out breathless every single time when he realized he was the one to see and block others from seeing this beauty in front of him.

“Sawamuki.”

Daichi turned into a full armour, covering every bare curve of his master from possible harm. His black armour form clashed with Sugawara’s grey hair and pale skin completely, giving him a dark aura that was fully Daichi’s fault. He was making a Fortune God look like an angel of death. It was also the reason why Sugawara’s servants and fathers didn’t want him to keep Daichi, offering for him to use him as a Nora. Daichi still remembers how Sugawara’s eyes morphed into something you can’t explain with words other than fury. 

Daichi still didn’t find himself worthy enough for his master's protection but ever since that day he vowed to protect Sugawara with all of his being let it be with his mind, body or soul. 

The conflict was non-existent. That’s why Daichi had spent years and even centuries thinking through the same questions and arguments over and over again in his head. Not because he couldn’t come up with a solution, but because he didn’t have a choice.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started to work and I hate my job. I couldn't even find time to sleep properly let alone updating my fics. I'M so sorry for that I feel like this job is taking away my will to write and even block me from doing it because of the anxiety it gives me on a regular daily basis. I hope you guys would like this chapter and fic since I'm kind of forcing myself to write I'm not sure how it comes out. Thanks for the kudos and comments you drop, those are the things that put a smile to my face at the moment.


End file.
